YUNJAE- FOUND YOU
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: Kita menabrak sesuatu/"Umma…Bangun…Hiksss…Ummaaaa…."/kita akan terus bersama, nae-Joongie/DRABBLE/YUNJAE/BL/RATE T/NO BASH/DLDR/OS/


**Title : FOUND YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu hujan turun dengan deras dan membuat area pemakaman itu tampak begitu suram dan sedikit angker dengan nisan-nisan tua dan baru yang memenuhi setiap tempat itu. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang, angin yang bertiup kencang membuat daun-daun di pohon besar yang mengelilingi tempat ini seperti tangan raksasa dengan cakar-cakar yang mengerikan. Bau tanah basah terasa menyergap penciuman. Ini adalah tempat dimana raga yang telah kehilangan jiwanya beristirahat dalam tenang. Meninggalkan ribuan kenangan indah dan sedih bagi orang terkasih yang masih harus menjalani hidup.

"_Umma…"_lirih _namja_ cilik berpakaian hitam yang sejak tadi berada dalam gendongan_ yoeja_ muda itu dengan isak kecil. _Yoeja_ itu hanya diam menatap tanah dihadapan mereka tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya dan hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Tangan kecil itu memeluk erat leher_ yoeja_ muda itu. Dia takut dan kedinginan !

Kenapa _umma-_nya hanya diam ? Kenapa mereka tidak pulang ? Tempat apa ini ? Dimana _appa _? Dia ingin mencari _appa_-nya.

"Hikss…_Umma_..Takut…Aku mau pulang…Hiksss…._Appaaa….."_tangis itu mengeras saat _yoeja_ cantik itu bukannya menjawab malah meraung keras penuh kesedihan di depan makam baru itu seraya mencium wajah mungil itu berkali-kali sambil bergumam _saranghae…_

Hati _yoeja_ itu seperti ditusuk puluhan pisau tajam saat mendengar putranya mencari sang _appa_. Matanya yang membengkak karena terus menangis itu menggelap marah. Tangan rapuh yang mendekap tubuh kecil itu terkepal erat.

'_Kim Soojie…Ini belum selesai…'_

.

.

.

.

CKLLLITTT….CKLITTTTTT….

Bunyi rem mendadak itu mengejutkan _namja_ kecil yang terbaring tidur di kursi belakang mobil mewah itu. Matanya mengerjap bingung, kenapa _appa_ mengerem mendadak ? Dilihatnya keluar melalui kaca jendela mobil hujan masih turun dengan deras bahkan disertai petir yang menyambar dengan suara keras. Mereka masih ada dijalanan yang sangat sepi.

"_Appa_, kenapa berhenti ?"

Jung Yoochun masih terdiam sambil memegang kemudi dengan erat,"Kita menabrak sesuatu…_Appa _akan turun sebentar."

Mata _namja_ kecil membesar dan segera memandang sekeliling setelah mendengar perkataan sang appa. "Aku ikut _appa_ !"serunya kuat saat sang _appa_ mulai membuka pintu mobil dan meraih payung.

"Tidak ! Tunggu saja disini. Hujan sangat deras…"

"Pokoknya aku ikut !"tanpa peduli teriakan sang _appa_, _namja_ berusia 10 tahun itu membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari menuju tubuh yang sedang terbaring ditengah jalan itu.

Jung Yoochun berlari kencang mengejar putranya yang sangat keras kepala itu, dia tidak mau jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena kecerobohannya ini. "Tunggguuuuuuu…!"

.

.

.

.

Langkah cepat itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tubuh yang terkapar itu. Hujan yang deras membuat _namja _kecil itu tadi tidak melihat ada sosok lain disamping tubuh_ yoeja_ itu. Dengan perlahan _namja_ kecil itu mendekati tubuh yang sekarang dapat dilihatnya penuh darah. "_Appaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ !"jeritnya lantang pada sang_ appa_ yang berlari dengan membawa payung menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"_Umma_…Bangun…Hiksss…_Ummaaaa_…."tangis keras itu diantara hujan deras itu membuat _namja_ kecil bermata musang itu kembali memperhatikan sosok berpakaian hitam yang sedang mengoncang badan _yoeja_ itu dan memanggilnya bangun.

Tanpa disadarinya, _namja_ kecil itu berjalan menuju sosok yang begitu menyita perhatian. Sosok yang ternyata berkulit pucat dengan mata doe yang berlinang air mata bercampur air hujan. Mata itu menatap takut padanya, tubuh kecil itu bergetar mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Jangan takut. Kami hanya ingin menolong…"

"_Ummaaa_…Hiksss…Tolong _umma…."_

"_Apppaaaaa_….Cepatlah…."seru _namja _kecil itu tidak sabar melihat _appa_-nya yang tampak berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit.

Jung Yoochun panic melihat kondisi _yoeja_ yang penuh darah itu serta anak kecil yang terus menangis keras memanggil _umma_-nya itu. "Sebentar lagi…Tunggu sebentar…."

Jung Yunho, _namja _kecil putra Jung Yoochun itu meraih tangan kecil sosok indah dihadapannya. "Jangan takut…Jangan menangis lagi…Aku disini…."dengan naluri anak kecil, Yunho mendekap sosok indah itu dalam pelukannya, dapat dirasakannya gigilan tubuh kecil itu karena hujan yang terus membasahi mereka.

"Siapa namamu…"tanya Yunho pelan, dalam pikirannya yang masih polos dia tidak ingin melihat sosok indah itu terus menangis.

Mata doe itu menatap lekat orang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Tangannya menarik kuat baju orang itu. Dia kedinginan namun orang ini membuatnya merasa hangat dengan senyum kecil dan tangan itu mengusap kepalanya seperti yang biasa dilakukan sang _appa_.

"Kim Jaejoong…"

.

.

.

"Tenanglah, masa kritis sudah lewat dan _yoeja_ itu akan segera pulih."

Jung Yoochun mendesah lega mendengar dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat. _Namja _30-an itu memeluk erat tubuh kecil yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengenggam erat tangan putranya.

"Kau dengar ? _Umma_-mu baik-baik saja."serunya pelan seraya tersenyum pada _namja_ cilik secantik malaikat yang memandang bingung padanya. Mata doe itu seakan tidak percaya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil padanya.

Senyum menguak di bibir cherry itu begitu melihat anggukan kecil itu. "_Hyungieee…."_tangan kecil itu terulur pada Yunho yang segera meraihnya. Berusaha mengendong tubuh_ namja_ cilik itu dengan sedikit kesusahan. "Joongie ingin _ice cream_…"

"_Arra…Appa_, kita beli _ice cream.._Sekarang !_"_tuntut Yunho yang membuat Yoochun mendelik kesal karena putranya setiap saat menguji kesabarannya.

Kedua _namja_ itu tidak terpisahkan sejak Jung Yoochun membawa Kim Junsu, _umma _sang malaikat kecil itu ke rumah sakit ini 2 hari yang lalu bahkan Jaejoong akan menangis kencang jika tidak melihat Yunho saat terbangun.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan Junsu pulih seperti sedia kala walaupun mata besar itu begitu redup penuh kesedihan dan hanya tersenyum pada putra kecilnya. Dia begitu gelisah dan takut memikirkan masa depan putra kecilnya. Tawaran _namja _tampan didepannya mungkin jalan keluar dari segala masalahnya.

"Sudah kau pikirkan Junsu-sii ?"tanya Yoochun yang datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Yunho yang memaksa menemani Jaejoong setiap hari. "Kau lihat mereka begitu dekat dan tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi tentang masa depan Jaejoongie."

Kim Junsu tersenyum kecil melihat putranya yang sedang bermain riang dengan _namja_ kecil yang tampak sangat menyayanginya. Senyum Jaejoong adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Jung Yoochun menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai assisten pribadinya pada Kim Junsu saat tahu_ yoeja_ itu tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Keputusan itu juga dipengaruhi rengekan keras Yunho yang mengancam akan lari dari rumah jika sang _appa_ tidak membawa Jaejoong pulang.

"_Arraso_….Aku terima tawaran itu, Yoochun-sii. _Gomawo _untuk semuanya…"

.

.

.

"_Hyungieeeeeeeeee…"_jerit _namja _berwajah malaikat itu melempar begitu saja tas punggungnya dan berlari cepat menuju Yunho yang sedang duduk didepan piano putih.

Mata musang itu berbinar senang dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil yang menghambur dipelukannya. "Kau senang disekolah ? Ada yang menganggumu ?"

"Joongie senang sekali….Ada banyak mainan dan teman tapi Joongie akan lebih senang kalau ada _hyungie_…."Yunho menyentil kecil kening _namja _cilik itu dengan gemas sebelum mencium pipi merah itu kuat.

Sejak Kim Junsu menerima tawaran Jung Yoochun, kedua _namja_ cilik itu semakin tak terpisahkan. Setiap hari mereka habiskan bersama. Yunho seperti mendapatkan _dongsaeng _yang sangat diinginkannya dan begitu disayanginya. Kemana saja Yunho akan membawa Jaejoongie-nya yang terkadang sangat merepotkan. Yunho juga akan menuruti setiap permintaan _namja_ kecil berwajah malaikat itu.

"Walau tidak disekolah yang sama tapi kita akan terus bersama, nae-Joongie…"

"Benarkah itu ? _Hyungie_ janji ? Joongie sayang _hyungie_…."

"Janji…Dan aku lebih menyayangimu, _little angel_…."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR :

Untuk beberapa guests yang sangat setia memberikan review berisi tuduhan tak berdasar disetiap ff. hentikan itu ! inilah ff saya dan jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda silakan klik back. Thanks..


End file.
